


comfortable silence

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, aight this is fine, am i seriously the first one to make a friendship tag for these bitches tho, for draglia pride week!, guess i just need to write more fritz and annelie being BUDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: annelie confides in her best friend, who then confides in her right back.aka matt jingles his bi/nb fritz and pan annelie hcs at everyone. you will care them. this is a threatfor dragalia pride week! prompt one: identity
Relationships: Fritz & Annelie (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 4





	comfortable silence

The light is dim, casting off from the circus tent behind them. 

She sits with her back to one of the crates, knees pulled to her chest. Beside her, Fritz sits, swiping a rag over one of the dozen knives he had. The sounds of the night are relaxing, filling a comfortable silence that does not necessarily need to be filled.

“Fritz?” She says, exhaling with a soft breath. “Can I tell you something?”

He looks up without saying a word, but in the dim light, Annelie can tell he’s listening.

She pauses. “I...think I might like girls. And guys.” The words fall easily from her. She’s not worried about it-- she trusts Fritz. 

He smiles, turns back to his knives. “Great. So do I. And guys too, for the record.”

“Cool,” she replies, turning her head towards the forest beyond. “You took that well.”

“You really thought I wouldn’t?” He replies, chucking as he reaches for another knife, beginning to wipe it down. “Can I tell you somethin’?” He asks, only the slightest nuance of hesitation in his voice.

Her head turns towards him, the bells on her hat jingling as she does. “What’s up?”

The knife’s blade catches the warm light of the tent behind them. “With all this talk of boys and girls and whatnot, I’ve gotta be honest. I’ve never really felt like either.”

“When did you figure that one out?” Her voice stays unwavering. 

“Not sure. I’ve never really worried about it.”

She smiles at her friend, a full smile that reaches her eyes. “Great,” She says. “Does anything change, now?”

He shrugs. “Nah, just wanted to say it out loud."

Annelie nods in understanding. The night’s tune plays on.


End file.
